


Purple

by Ugaz



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, non-sense
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ugaz/pseuds/Ugaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non aveva senso. Niente l'aveva mai avuto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple

Mi svegliai solo quando la luce del sole mi arrivò dritta in viso.

Mi svegliai e non volevo niente, non avevo niente.

In una notte tutto era...

Non feci niente, non potevo fare niente comunque.

Ti guardai. I capelli scompigliati, le labbra secche, gli occhi chiari socchiusi alla luce.

Rimasi disteso per molto tempo senza alzarmi ascoltando solo il suono del mio cuore, i respiri profondi.

Non aveva senso. Niente l'aveva mai avuto.

 

Spostai ancora lo sguardo su di te: il tuo lungo collo portava ancora i segni violacei delle mie dita.

**Author's Note:**

> Vivo di non-sense.


End file.
